Goodbye Kiss
by KatherineCastle22
Summary: Castle was asleep beside her, thoroughly knocked out from last night's...festivities. She really did have to get going, and she really should let him rest, but she couldn't resist the temptation to run her fingers theough his hair, letting the scrape of her nails against his scalp lure him into wakefulness.


**I'm thinking of taking a bit of a break (not from writing necessarily, just from posting). I will explain in my author's note at the end of this story.**

* * *

 _Prompt: no matter what is happening in their lives, Kate never leaves for work without giving Castle a goodbye/good morning kiss. Even if she has to wake him up, it still happens_

* * *

It started her second day back from her suspension.

Castle was asleep beside her, thoroughly knocked out from last night's...festivities. She really did have to get going, and she _really_ should let him rest, but she couldn't resist the temptation to run her fingers theough his hair, letting the scrape of her nails against his scalp lure him into wakefulness.

"Hey," she smiled brightly at him, "I have to leave in a second to go into work but I wanted to say goodbye."

Leaning over, Kate lowered her lips to his in a sweet kiss, pausing for a moment to allow his tongue a short exploration of her mouth before she pulled away, squeezing his bicep on her way out the door.

"See you later?" She tossed over her shoulder.

"You bet."

* * *

The next Saturday she doesn't have to go in until noon, but she still rises before him, tugging on his dress shirt from the previous night before venturing out into the kitchen to make them some coffee. When she comes back cradling two steaming mugs, he's slowing blinking the sleep from his eyes and moving to sit up against the headboard.

"Morning sleepyhead." She sets the mugs down, opting instead to situate herself in his lap, melding her mouth to his. She hums into the kiss, breaking for a quick gasp of breath before she's diving back in, running her tongue along the outside seam of his lips, sighing when he grants her access. She undulates her hips against him, already feeling the slow thrum of arousal coursing through her veins at the hardness between her thighs. She kisses him once, twice, three more times before she's pulling back to dazzle him with that smile of hers.

"Mm, morning. That's one way to wake a guy up." He hauls her back up against him, crushing her chest to the broad plane of his chest.

"I'll say."

* * *

"I'm going to let you off here." She announces, pulling to a stop right around the corner of the precinct.

She looks around, scanning the area to make sure no one they know is nearby before reaching for him, tugging on his lapels until their mouths are mashed together.

There's a chance someone might see them, but that's what makes today's goodbye kiss even more exhilarating.

* * *

They had spent the night before in stony silence, each one on completely opposite sides of the bed. So, when he wakes to the soft press of her lips he's surprised, to say the least. Last night was rough. What had started out as a romantic date night had ended in harsh words and cold glares, both too stubborn to move from the bed that had become theirs.

He doesn't get a chance to question it, question her, before she's pulling away, mumbling a goodbye that indicates that she is still angry with him, but the kiss she pressed to his mouth seconds ago gives him hope that she won't be harboring a grudge for too much longer.

* * *

On the rare occasion that he wakes before her, he makes her breakfast. Today he's the one to wake her, sinking onto the mattress at the space by her hip and rubbing his hands in a soothing motion up and down her back. He delights in the way her body curls even farther into his, her eyes opening slowly to gaze up at him.

"Time's it?" She mumbles, her voice still thick with sleep.

"Half past kissing time, time to kiss again." He chuckles at the expected roll of her eyes before she sits up, bringing her hands to his face and pulling him in for a soft kiss.

When they break, she reaches for her phone, relaxing when she notes that she has plenty of time. She gets up from the bed, moving around the room while following her morning routine, coming out of their bedroom to see him waiting by the door.

"Goodbye, babe." She smiles as she presses a brief kiss to his lips, slipping out the door a few seconds later with one last peck.

* * *

The next morning she's rushing, cursing herself for sleeping through her alarm and nervously glancing at her watch every other minute.

She misses his mouth when she leans in to kiss him, too distracted by her rush to get to work on time, but he settles for the kiss that lands on his cheek.

"Are you gonna swing by the precinct later?" She doesn't even hear his reply, already out the door before the words leave his lips.

"Yes." He answers to an empty apartment, before pulling out his phone and shooting her a quick text.

 _Will be in, with coffee, at 11._

* * *

He loves all of their goodmorning/goodbye kisses, but what he loves the most is that he can expect one, with out fail, every morning.

* * *

 **Feel free to skip over this. As for the taking a break thing, the last fic I posted I received a _lot_ of hateful reviews from guest reviewers, which caused me to delete it. I've had a rough past couple of weeks, but the hate really just stuck with me and I'm just not so sure how comfortable I am with posting anymore (at least for the time being). People need to remember that you have no idea what someone else is going through, and it takes nothing to say something nice instead of something mean. Sending hateful reviews on anon because you're too afraid to sign your name is cowardly. That's all I'm going to say on that matter. But I will also say that there is a fine line between constructive criticism and rude reviews that are completely unnecessary. I'm not going to address each rude review, but it was awful to see the way people can just completely pick someone's work apart and turn every word into something hateful and wrong. So I will continue writing, but I'm just not sure how soon I will be sharing my writing. To everyone who has left nice messages for me, thank you. I'm sorry I'm not always able to get back to each person individually. I hope you can understand why I need a little bit of a break and I hope to be back soon. **


End file.
